jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Platt Okeefe
Platt Okeefe, auch Oakie genannt, war eine berühmte Schmugglerin und Freiheitskämpferin zur Zeit der Neuen Republik. Sie war die Nichte von Sirona Okeefe und eine Verwandte von Barthos Okeefe. Aufgewachsen in der High Society ihres Heimatplaneten, verzichtete sie auf ein wohlhabendes, behütetes Leben und wählte noch als Minderjähige das Abenteuer. Als Mitglied einer Verbrecherorganisation geriet sie schon wenige Jahre später in die Sklaverei. Biografie Frühe Jahre Platt Okeefe wurde auf Brentaal als Mitglied einer prominenten Handelsfamilie geboren und ging dort zur Schule. Als Kind stand sie oft am Aussichtsdeck des Votrad Independent Downport und beobachtete die Transportschiffe. Sie hatte den Traum, eines Tages selbst ein solches Schiff zu fliegen. Stattdessen war von ihrer Familie vorgesehen, dass sie an die Adademie ging, eine angesehene gesellschaftliche Stellung anstrebte und im Familiengeschäft tätig würde. Um diesem öden Schicksal zu entgehen, packte sie eines Tages, im Alter von gerade zwölf Jahren, ihre Sachen und passte das nächstbeste Schiff auf der Landeplattform ab, die Starlite Cloud.Platt's Smugglers Guide Zu dieser Zeit wusste sie kaum etwas über Hyperraumantriebe, wie man die Effizienz von Deflektorschilden aufstockte oder auch nur das eigene Schiff richtig koordinierte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich auf einem Raumhafen befand, fühlte sie sich wie ein ahnungsloser Tourist.Platt's Starport Guide Sie arbeitete insgesamt zwei Jahre lang als Kabinenaufsicht an Bord der Starlite Cloud, bevor sie zwei weitere auf der Ravelev unter Captain Kassler verbrachte. Mit ihm bereiste sie unter anderem das Anarid Cluster. Als sie auf Boztrok landeten, verließ Platt die Crew, obwohl der alte Kassler sich deutlich dagegen aussprach. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr zur Mannschaft gehörte, blieb sie mit selbiger noch lange Zeit in Kontakt. Sie hoffte, im Boztrok Starport Arbeit zu finden und genügend Credits zu verdienen, um sich ihren Wunsch erfüllen und ein eigenes Schiff leisten zu können. Stattdessen wurde sie jedoch auf die Machenschaften der Klatooinianischen Handelsgilde auf Voorlach aufmerksam und war äußerst beeindruckt. Sie bekam Unterstützung von einem der Arbeiter an den Docks, der ihr ihren Job als Transportpilotin der Gilde verschaffte. Sie folgte den Anweisungen eines Gildenmitglieds zum Hauptsitz des Repräsentanten der Gilde auf Boztrok, Pok Nar-Ten, und wurde von einem Advozsec empfangen, Gjeel Dhantra. Sie musste einige Fragen über sich ergehen lassen, die der Majordomus in sein Datapad aufnahm, bis sie letztlich zum Büro des Nimbanel persönlich geführt wurde, wo sie sich als „Oakie“ vorstellte - Kassler hatte ihr beigebracht, einen falschen Namen zu verwenden. Trotz des anfänglichen Amusements der gesamten Gilde aufgrund der Aufnahmeersuchung des jungen Mädchens, willigte Rok Nar-Ten letztlich ein, ihr eine Chance zu geben. Von Gjeel Dhantra zum Hangar geführt, lernte sie Nazrita Villache und ihr Schiff kennen, das sie Brentaal Princess taufte. Außerdem wurde ihr Bee-Zerobee zugewiesen, der Droide des Schiffs. Klatooinianische Handelsgilde Platt Okeefes Ihre erste Mission für die Gilde bestand darin, eine gute Menge Ryll nach Gall zu schmuggeln, einem Planeten im Zhar-System, der eine Imperiale Enklave beheimatete. Okeefe befürchtete, dass man sie schnappen und nach Kessel bringen würde. Dennoch führte sie diesen und einige weitere Aufträge aus, wobei sie jedoch zweimal geschnappt wurde und mit der Ratenzahlung des Schiffs in Rückstand geriet. Sie bekam nach ihrem ersten Tag und der Einführung durch Nazrita Villache kaum noch Unterstützung und musste sich die meisten Dinge selbst beibringen. Sie erlernte auf dem harten Weg, imperiale Offiziere während Kontrollen in die Irre zu führen oder diesen zu entgehen. Ein paar wenige Leute gaben ihr Unterstützung, viele andere jedoch versuchten, sie aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Bei einem ihrer Transporte wurde Okeefe über Wroona von der Sentinel, einem Sternzerstörer der Victory-Klasse abgefangen, als sie eine Lieferung auf den Planeten transportieren wollte. Zu ihrem Unglück führte die Imperiale Flotte in diesem System Trainingseinsätze durch, weshalb die Anreise untersagt war. Der imperiale Leutnant betrat ihr Schiff mit einer Reihe von Sturmtruppen. In ihrem Datapad, welches er kontrollierte, war sie als Captain „Palata“ verzeichnet, ihr neuer Deckname. Er bestand auf eine Kontrolle des Frachtraums, doch mithilfe Bee-Zerobees und ihren tückischen Bemerkungen konnte sie die Truppe loswerden, bevor der Leutnant und sein Gefolge das Ryll entdeckte. Nachdem sie auf dem Planeten gelandet war, schmuggelte sie das Ryll erfolgreich durch den Zoll. Sie wandte sich an Allia, den sie wie üblich im Spacer's Rest mit ein paar Drinks dazu durchrang, dass ihre Ware nicht kontrolliert wurde. Nachdem sie sich mit ihrem alten Bekannten Tulagn verabretete, verbrachte Platt den restlichen Nachmittag auf Wroona mit Planungen, Geschäftsabschlüssen und ein wenig Freizeit. Sie konnte den Besitzer des Hafens dazu überreden, ihr Schiff für die Hälfte des üblichen Preises zu voll zu tanken. Am Abend eilte sie dann durch die Straßen von Wroona Starport, um ihren letzten Deal abzuschließen. Afu ihrem Weg durch den Handelsdistrikt mied sie die Hauptstraßen und gelangte durch das Labyrinth der dunklen Gassen zum Geschäfts, Tulagns Geschäft. Sie trafen sich wie üblich in seinem Hinterzimmer. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte ihr der Rodianer das beste Gruvian Tovash versprochen, das zu kriegen war, doch stattdessen bot er ihr wegen einer angeblichen finanziellen Notlage minderwertige Ware aus Chandrila an. Platt erkannte seinen Schwindel und konnte ihn dazu bewegen, diejenige Kiste zu entbehren, die den Stempel von Gruvia trug, was sie 500 Credits kostete. Anschließend traf sie sich erneut mit Allia, um diverse Informationen einzuholen. Okeefe hoffte, Pok Nar-Ten mit der Kiste Alkohol dazu bewegen zu können, über die Tatsache hinwegzusehen, wie weit sie mit ihren Zahlungen zurücklag. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schiff wurde sie allerdings von Zo'Tannath abgefangen, einer Kopfgeldjägerin. Sie kannte die Frau bereits von deren Aufenthalten auf Boztrok, und ihr wurde schnell klar, dass Pok Nar-Ten sie angeheuert haben musste. Nachdem sie bei dem Versuch scheiterte, die Kopfgeldjägerin zu bestechen, kam es zwischen ihnen zum Kampf. Allerdings konnte sie den Angriffen nur wenige Minuten standhalten, ihr Blaster kam gar nicht erst zum Einsatz. Nachdem Zo'Tannath sie bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, wurde sie an Pok Nar-Ten ausgeliefert. Zeit als Sklavin ... Befreiung von Tru'eb Im Jahre 0 NSY trafen sich Okeefe und ihr Partner Tru'eb Cholakk auf Brentaal, Platts einstigen Heimat. Okeefe hatte einige Zeit zuvor einer Gruppe Rebellen geholfen, von Kuat zu entkommen, doch Birket war die Aktion offenbar nicht entgangen. Seit dieser Zeit wurde sie hartnäckig von dem Offizier des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros verfolgt. Sie glaubte auch, dass er genau wusste, dass sie einen guten Teil ihrer Fracht an die Allianz verkaufte. Für ihren nächsten Auftrag benötigte sie einige Waffen, und Tru'eb hatte ihr versichert, dass er diese bei Tharrand auf Brentaal bekommen könne. Okeefe musste im Gegenzug Tibanna-Gas beschaffen, also verabredete sie sich mit ihrem Partner auf Tatooine und reiste weiter nach Bespin.Imperial Double-Cross Erst während des Fluges entdeckte Okeefe einen blinden Passagier, den vierzehnjährigen Darrik, der sich während ihres Aufenthalts auf Brentaal an Bord geschlichen hatte. Nachdem sich herausstellte, dass er aus den gleichen Gründen von Brentaal geflüchtet war wie sie selbst, etwa sechs Jahre zuvor, sympathisierte sie schnell mit dem Jungen. Sie machte ihn zu ihrem Partner, stellte jedoch klar, dass er nichts zu sagen hatte. ... Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Okeefe wuchs als missverstandenes Kind in einer reichen Gesellschaft auf, in der sie sich nie zurechtfinden konnte. Ebenso wie ihre Tante Sirona zur Zeit der Alten Republik war sie ein schwarzes Schaf innerhalb der wohlhabenden Familie, konnte sich nicht in die Gesellschaft integrieren. Sie wollte ein aufregendes Leben führen, eigenständig, und ihr größter Wunsch war es seit ihrer Kindheit, Raumschiffe zu fliegen. Mit der Zeit wurde daraus der noch dringlichere Wunsch, selbst eines zu besitzen. Platt war ein ebenso zielstrebiges wie dickköpfiges Mädchen, das zu einer ebensolchen Frau heranwuchs. Sie war durch und durch eine Schmugglerin, doch sie arbeitete auch mit den Rebellen zusammen, denen sie viel Sympathie entgegenbrachte. Während ihrer Missionen für die Klatooinianische Handelsgilde lernte sie, ihre weiblichen Reize einzusetzen und flirtete oft, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen, allerdings ging sie nie über das Flirten hinaus. Okeefes Persönlichkeit äußerte sich auch in der Einrichtung ihres Schiffes. Sie war äußerst unordentlich und hatte einen sehr eigenwilligen Stil und Geschmack. Fähigkeiten Platt Okeefe hatte keinerlei Vorkenntnisse, als sie im Kindesalter in die Branche einstieg. Sie musste sich vieles selbst erarbeiten, meist ohne Unterstützung, und lernte schnell, dass sie sich nicht den einfachsten Job ausgesucht hatte. Sie lernte während ihrer frühen Jahre bereits, sich eine effiziente Überredungskunst anzueignen. Neben Basic beherrschte sie die Sprache der Rodianer, oder verstand diese zumindest - Tulagn kommunizierte mit ihr in seiner Heimatsprache. Außerdem war sie der Sprache der Sullustaner mächtig. Äußerliche Erscheinung Das Auffälligste an Platt Okeefes äußerer Erscheinung waren ihre Haare und Klamotten, die sie aus der Menge deutlich hervorhoben. Sie trug zu ihren weißen Blusen charakteristische, weitgeschnittene rote Hosen sowie eine Weste und Stiefel in der gleichen Farbe. Ihr silbrig weißes Haar trug sie lange Zeit kaskadenförmig geschnitten. Meistens trug sie dazu ein silbrig-rot gestreiftes Bandana, mit dem sie ihr Haar bei Gelegenheit zu einem Zopf band. Ihr Blaster war zu jeder Zeit bei sich. Sie trug ihn tiefhängend an der Seite. Ihre roten Hosen waren mit Streifen versehen, die an Corellianischer Blutstreifen erinnerten. Basierend auf diversen Bildern Als sie noch sehr jung war, trug sie eine Kurzhaarfrisur, die sie weniger weiblich erschienen ließ, das Bandana besaß sie allerdings seit ihrer Kindheit. Während sie ihrem Klamottenstil immer treu blieb, wechselte sie sehr häufig die Frisur. Platt war sehr attraktiv und genoss es, ihr mädchenhaftes Lächeln auf die Männerwelt wirken zu lassen. Beziehungen Tru'eb Cholakk Ausrüstung und Besitztümer Raumschiffe *''Brentaal Princess'' Das erste Schiff, das Platt Okeefe besaß, war die Brentaal Princess, ein modifizierter Ghtroc 720 Frachter. Das Schiff war von Nazrita Villache, einer begabten Mechanikerin, für sie aufgerüstet und modifiziert worden. Es verfügte über eine Vorrichtung unterhalb der Pilotenkanzel, die bis zu fünf Protonentorpedos lagern konnte, zudem standen ihr zwei Lasergeschütze zur Verfügung. Sie konnte die Bewaffnung entweder vom Cockpit aus selbst bedienen oder einen Kanonier einsetzen, der dies übernahm. *''Last Chance'' Später besaß sie einen corellianischen YT-1300 Frachter namens Last Chance, ein Schiff desselben Modells wie der Millennium Falke von Han Solo. Waffen und Equipment Zusammen mit der Brentaal Princess stellte man Okeefe den WED Treadwell Reparaturdroiden Bee-Zerobee zur Verfügung, der sich als treuer Begleiter erwies. Sie besaß zu ihrer Zeit als Schmugglerin für die Handelsgilde einen schweren Blaster. Zu ihrem weiteren Equipment gehörten ein Komlink und ein Datapad. Zweiteres beinhaltete ihre persönlichen Daten, allerdings gab sie diese dem Anlass entsprechend ein, daher waren sie nur wahrheitsgemäß, wenn es ihr passte. 2 VSY war sie als Captain „Palata“ verzeichnet. Hinter den Kulissen * Platt Okeefe wurde von Peter Schweighofer erfunden. * Während Okeefes Haarfarbe in Platt's Smugglers Guide und Platt's Starport Guide als Weiß beschrieben wird, handelt es sich in Imperial Double-Cross um Platinblond. Alle drei Bücher wurden von Peter Schweighofer geschrieben. Quellen *''Schatten der Erinnerung'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hangar'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' (Dawn of Defiance) *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' (Seite 62, Tru'eb Cholakk) *''DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Smuggler's Log'' (Adventure Journal) *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' (Seite 58, Barthos Okeefe) *''Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Introductory Adventure Game — Narrator's Booklet'' *''The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' }} Einzelnachweise Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt Okeefe, Platt en:Platt Okeefe